


Inquiring Minds

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watching Doctor Who 1: introducing the Companions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525684) by [Magical_Moonlight_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Moonlight_Princess/pseuds/Magical_Moonlight_Princess). 



Thirteen angrily walks up to Missy, “Did you know?”

Missy laughingly swings her umbrella around, “Know what, I know so many things you have to be more specific?”

Thirteen continues to glare, then glances around the room looking at Clara, and then to Twelve and Bill. “You wanted me to see the enemy inside the friend and friend inside the enemy.”

“I told you, I wanted my friend back. I really do mean it, it’s time to stand with you, Doctor.”

Thirteen still angry turns around and paces away and then comes back, “And what would your younger selves say to that?”

Missy Studies Thirteen “Well, obviously I couldn’t let them know, they would disagree terribly, especially my more recent faces. Nothing calmed his rage.”

Thirteen nods in agreement, “You gave me an army of cybermen, raised from dead humans.”

Missy angrily says “Yes, and you squandered them!”

“Did you really think I would accept them? I can see it now, what you were trying to tell me, but did you actually have to go and do it? You could’ve talked to me!”

“What!? You think that would’ve worked, then? I’m sure you know yourself better than that.”

“Why? Missy why?”

“You know why, you know what they put in my mind, as a child! You know their cruelty, and you’d always forgiven them for it! Until I gave you your Impossible Girl, and you couldn’t let them get away with it any more. And now you know their lies, don’t you. The Founders of Timelord Society: Omega, Rassilon, and the oh, so mysterious one, the one they tried to erase, known only as The Other.”

The rest of the occupants in the room, pause their own conversations, as the other four Doctors take note of what is being said and some remembering, step toward Missy.

Thirteen walks away and sits down on one of the couches and sighs,”Couldn’t you have tried to do something else, something more targeted, to just those responsible?”

“You’ve seen his rage, there was no quelling it, not then.”

Thirteen looks up and says, “Do you at least regret it?” 

“Not really, no… but your younger self is making me see I should regret the innocents that were lost.”

Twelve says “Well it’s nice to know I’m having a positive effect, but do you think could you share the subject-mater with the rest of the class?”

Thirteen looking up at the rest of her younger selves, noting their different levels of confusion, before focusing back on Twelve, “It’s like she was saying, her younger self found out the secret of who The Other was, and neither of us liked the secret, or how it was kept.” Standing up and looking back towards the Fam, “and that is all We are going to say about it.”


End file.
